1) To analyze up to 850 samples per year as assigned by COR. 2) To substitute one (1) method development and validation for 150 samples in any one year at direction of COR. 3) To report to COR (and when applicable CO) on progress of contract on monthly, semi-annual, annual, and final basis. 4) To provide literature review support to COR as requested.